


Irresistable

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [15]
Category: JYJ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is used to people seeing him as a replacement for someone they could never have. There are also those that are trying, desperately, to own him. Jaejoong however, is an odd exception. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> rated for fake drug use and Kim Jaejoong. I am thinking about actor Jo In-sung for the other guy but it can be anyone you want really.

_Starlight, 10.54 PM_

“You ready?”

Wonwoo eyes the smirking man before him. The host takes the offered hand and climbs out the back seat. He looks back to the driver seat to see Jihoon mouthing ‘three hours’ before nodding subtly and begins to walk away. His company puts an arm around his shoulder and guiding him to the hotel entrance.

Jaejoong smiles charmingly at the guards on the door, “He’s with me.”

The couple walks in to the elevator, the blond pushes the button for top floor. The door slides open and loud music welcoming them to the dimly lit room. Wonwoo keeps his cold stare to everyone that comes by to say hi to Jaejoong on their way. He recognizes a lot of faces, actors, singers, some of them are regular at Seventeen. Even Taeyeon, she smirks at him when she is walking past them. The dark haired man speaks through the slightly opened lips, “Joonmyeon’s party is pretty impressive.”

The singer grins, “Nothing less from someone like him.”

“Certainly,” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow when the other led him firmly to the bar; they sit side by side, “So I am the sub tonight.”

“Not really,” Jaejoong orders something before looking at the younger again, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head off, just enjoy the party!”

“Right, that’s not how it works” The host keeps his cold expression, matching his bored tone, “You only hire me every time you fail to sleep with someone.”

The older man throws Wonwoo a smirk, “That’s not true.”

The host scoffs at the other terrible attempt to defend himself, he turns around and facing Jaejoong properly, leaning closer and purposely slipping his leg between Jaejoong’s thighs, “Which one is it?”

“Can you see that black haired, really tall hunk leaning at the wall behind me, near the exit?” The blond slowly mixes the other’s just arrived drink as Wonwoo leans even closer, chin almost touching his right shoulder, “And I’m drugging you tonight.”

“Hot stuff,” Wonwoo blows slowly on the other ear when he sees the man in question is looking at their direction, closing his eyes slowly to make sure it looks as enticing as possible, “You do know that you will be banned from Seventeen forever if you do that right.”

“Your boyfriend would mutilate me if I really do that,” Jaejoong tilts his head to the side, barely feeling the other’s breath running over his neck as he withdraws, “I just want him to believe I did drug you.”

Wonwoo stares at the other, mouth slightly agape in disbelief, “What are you playing at old man?”

The singer smiles cheekily, “Nothing too dangerous,” the smile disappears as fast as it showed, “Also, ouch.”

“Do I even want to know what you are up to these days,” Wonwoo picks up his glittering drink and subtly inspecting it from the corner of his eyes, “Stop sulking, you really are ten years older than me.”

“Do I look so?”

The host frowns, “Sadly, no,” he sips the beverage, sickly sweet accompanied by the burn when it passes down his throat, “Be thankful I am willing to go through your ridiculous plan without a fuss.”

“Sure thing handsome,” The blond finishes his own glass quickly, right hand slowly going up on the other’s knee, “Is he still watching?”

“Very intensely,” Wonwoo looks straight at the man that is crossing his arm across the room before casually looking away, “Should we just go on with the show?”

Jaejoong grins, “Whenever you are ready.”

“Try to play along this time,” The host drowns the rest of his drink in a go. He closes his eyes, faking a shiver before looking at the other with hooded eyes, “Your poker face when I am pretty much on my way to strip your clothes off in public is not very convincing to make someone jealous.”

Wonwoo quickens his breath, mouth opening slightly to ease the act. He grabs Jaejoong’s collar before growling angry words, accusations. The singer smirks and says nothing before calmly unclasping the other’s fist. The host pulls his hand quickly, as if the touch burns his skin. The older just moves his hand on the back, forcing Wonwoo to gets up and leading them to the exit. Jaejoong half drags the supposedly drugged up man across the room before he is slammed roughly to the nearest wall.

Confusion. The man that Jaejoong wants is only a few meters away from them and he looks confused.

That’s not good.

“Too hot,” Wonwoo is hovering menacingly on the other before continues furiously, “What did you do to me?”

“Make a guess,” The singer boldly grinds his hips up, grinning when the younger lets out a breathy moan, “I did say I want to play with you.”

The others around the interlocked couple are leaving them alone hurriedly, everyone but him. His wide eyes are glued to Jaejoong’s curved body and automatically also on the host. Wonwoo looks straight at him for a moment, licking his lips, before diving in to the singer neck. He takes a deep, shaky breath before grabbing Jaejoong’s hand and man handling him to the exit.

Wonwoo sees the black haired fisted palm and angry expression just before he leaves the room.

Mission accomplished.

\-----

_Starlight, room 502, 11.49 PM_

“Who is that man?”

“You don’t need to know his name,” Jaejoong is sitting comfortably on a couch, he raises an eyebrow at his phone screen, “It’s not even thirty minutes since we left and I already have three girls asking where the hell I found you.”

Wonwoo is crouching down to connect a game console to the TV, grinning when he sees the same man they are talking about acting in a trending drama before the screen changes, “And the fact that I groped you earlier doesn’t bother them?”

“They also asked if you do girls too,” The singer scurried over when the host is coming to sit beside him, “Thirsty thirsty.”

“That being said by someone who changes partner almost every month,” The music from the game fills out the room, “Thirsty thirsty.”

“I like this one tough,” Jaejoong drops his phone carelessly before leaning gingerly on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “Gonna keep him around for a while.”

“You use this kind of trick with me for so many times already,” The host is going back and forth between two kinds of shooting game, “I wonder why your men always fall for the same thing.”

“Jealousy is always the best weapon honey,” Jaejoong smirks, “You and your handsome face is my perfect catalyze when flirting gets boring.”

“Bunch of gullible men you picked.”

The singer nuzzles closer, “Wonwoo is a liar if he says he never used it to the beloved puppy.”

Wonwoo clicks his tongue before lowly admits, “Mingyu is really rough when he is jealous.”

Jaejoong’s booming laugh spreads through the room when he realizes the other slowly flushes, “Kinky.”

“You always paid for hours for 30 minutes of extreme flirting and play through watching with me,” Wonwoo is picking the shooting arena now, trying to drive the conversation to the other way, “I am not cheap, if I don’t know any better I’d say you genuinely like my company.”

Jaejoong smiles cheekily before creeping his free hand under Wonwoo’s untucked white shirt, “Who says I don’t like you?”

The host doesn’t even look down from the game; he grabs the wandering hand firmly, “Don’t”

“I do genuinely enjoy your company Wonwoo,” The blond laughs as the other accidentally picks the hardest level when he pinches the skin under, “Surprised?”

“I am used to people trying to get into bed with me,” Wonwoo withdraws his hand before aggressively punches the button on the controller, “You are one the only one that use me as a bait to get someone else into your bed.”

“Are you unhappy with that?” The blond pulls out his hand and leaning back to watch the game, “Feeling unwanted?”

“It’s a nice change of pace,” The host growls unhappily when his character got shot, game over flashing on the screen, “You still owe me for tonight tough, aggressive Wonwoo was never on the menu.”

“Constantly sending young, pretty, and very gullible new actresses to your place is not enough?” The singer licks his lips, “You can always introduce me to that hot friend of yours if you are bored with me.”

“There is no way in hell I’d introduce you to an actual sunshine like Seokmin.”

“Shame,” Jaejoong falls down on the other lap and closes his eyes, uncaring about how close Wonwoo’s elbow get to his face every time he as much as pushes a button, “Wake me up when Jihoon picks you.”

The host hums before quips back, “Do I need to look like I had a good lay here?”

“Like how you usually did,” The blond suddenly shakes Wonwoo’s hand, giggling when the host is cursing him for losing, “And I am a good lay, you are just not my type.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
